


I Miss the Misery

by overTheMoonturtle



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Abuse, Cheating, Domestic Violence, F/M, M/M, my try at angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overTheMoonturtle/pseuds/overTheMoonturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabblish?/Songfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss the Misery

**Author's Note:**

> Halestorm-I Miss the Misery  
> Amano Akira-KHR

\--------

Oh, I miss the misery

Tsuna hates the way that he loves the man. He seemed so great and perfect such a gentleman and he was even on the disciplinary committee of the college…. he was adored and feared by everyone and he fell for the man because of it, it just seemingly lured him in like a masochist to a sadist. Maybe that's what he was.

I've been a mess since you stayed

I've been a wreck since you changed

When they were dating he was perfect, because he is perfect, not everything was the way it should be though. After three months Tsuna asked him to move into his two bedroom apartment with him and it was still going great...

Don't let me get in your way

He understood when Hibari had to go to work more often and longer than he should, Usually staying at work for five days he worked at a big business after all and they were still in college so he understood that Hibari had to do much more.

I miss the lies and the pain

The fights that keep us awake

Hibari would always be on his phone texting someone often ignoring him when he came home it hurt but he still loved him even when he would ask who Hibari was texting having the man to lash out at him. Sometimes when Hibari came home he would yell at him for the smallest things that would last a few minutes, hours, or all night but Tsuna still loved him…even as he cried himself to sleep after fighting to nearly one in the morning….

I'm telling you

He was just curious when Hibari left his phone on the nightstand by the bed—when he was in the shower—the bed that was always empty and cold, but he took a look anyways…beacuse he loved him…

I miss the bad things

The way you hate me

I miss the screaming

The way you blame me

Hibari yelled at him that night absolutely furious he even went as far as hitting the cowering male and telling him that he hated him and that it was his fault….he just wanted to know who Nagi was….Tsuna still loved him though….

The way that you blame me

Miss the phone calls

When it's your fault

I miss the late nights

Hibari would call him after a fight late at night always at three in the morning… blaming him that it was Tsuna's fault he got mad and that he shouldn't ever do it again…. but Tsuna always thought that it was Hibari's fault… but he still agreed with Hibari saying that yes it was his own fault….because he loved him

Don't miss you at all

Is what Tsuna would tell himself but it was a lie and he knew it perfectly well

I like the kick in the face

And the things you do to me

I love the way that it hurts

I don't miss you, I miss the misery

Hibari hit Tsuna making him fall to the floor when he asked about what that smell was that was surrounding Hibari—it was delicate and feminine—and he always smelled of clean cotton…Tsuna couldn't avoid the swift kick to his jaw when he tried to say sorry…it hurt…so much…so much hurt…it made him feel alive….

I've tried but I just can't take it

I'd rather fight than just fake it ('cause I like it rough)

You know that I've had enough

I dare ya to call my bluff

Can't take to much of a good thing

I'm telling you

Tsuna finally put the dots together one night while he was watching t.v….it made since to him now the late nights, the texting, not returning for days, the smell….it made him stomach drop so far in his stomach…. he felt so so sick….sick of everything… he confronted Hibari about it…. he called Tsuna out on bluff…but Tsuna told him the things he gathered….the worst beating he ever got happened that night….it was horrible and great at the same time...

Just know that I'll make you hurt

(I miss the lies and the pain what you did to me)

Tsuna felt so good for himself when he scored a beautiful purple haired female who's hair reached her shoulders…. her name was Chrome… he fucked into her as she moaned out continuously she begged for him….and he caved in…he felt proud when his door opened to show a wide eyed Hibari….he looked hurt though and furious and that hurt Tsuna….but not as much with what came next…

"N-Nagi…what."

When you tell me you'll make it worse

(I'd rather fight all night than watch the TV)

I hate that feeling inside

You tell me how hard you'll try

But when we're at our worst

I miss the misery

Everything went bad that night much much worse than expected… after everything and this…this had to happen Chrome or Nagi was Hibari's wife she was a doctor that got up at three every morning… the calls…the late nights…. the texting...everything….he told me I've made everything worse…. he looked close to killing Tsuna but couldn't when his wife or maybe soon ex-wife was stumbling around for her clothes…..

I miss the bad things

The way you hate me

I miss the screaming

The way that you blame me

I miss the rough sex

Leaves me a mess

Tsuna told Nagi everything… as Hibari looked on at him…the beatings and screaming the sex it that had always left him so blooded and bruised…it was always so rushed…Hibari always told him how he didn't even love him once they were done… but everything moved on….for the better

I miss the feeling of pains in my chest

Miss the phone calls

When it's your fault

I miss the late nights

Don't miss you at all

I like the kick in the face

And the things you do to me

I love the way that it hurts

I don't miss you, I miss the misery

\-------


End file.
